kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2017 Event/E-4
|reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 4 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 5 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 }} Historical Fleet: Western Ships All the ships used in historical routing are of a western origin: * CA(V): , , * (F)BB(V): , , , , , * CV(L): , Unconfirmed: * (F)BB(V): Map Guide *This is a combined fleet map. *Node D is a submarine node. *This map has two phases, each requiring you to defeat the following bosses: ** The first boss is Aircraft Carrier Summer Demon at Node I ** The second boss is French Battleship Princess at Node N *Path from Node D to G is not available during the first phase, necessitating the player's fleet to take the long route to boss node I. * One Land Base Aerial Support is available for sortie in this map. ** 3 range minimum is required to reach the 1st phase boss node I. ** 6 range minimum is required to reach the 2nd phase boss node N. Tips *There does not appear to be any speed-based branching on this map. It is a good place to use your slow BB(V)s and slow CVLs. *CTF starts at A and STF starts at D. This means that the shortest route for the 1st phase is with a CTF while the shortest route for the 2nd phase is with a STF. ** Using 1 BB 2 CA 2 CVL 1 CV in your first fleet as a CTF can be changed to a STF with only one substitution (swap the CV for another BB) allowing to avoid shiplocking more ships than necessary. **However, after unlocking the 2nd phase, it is advised to use CTF if you planned to go to node I. Using STF to go to node I will most likely fail since it will route you to the 2nd phase route. Possible Fleet Composition *'Phase I' ** : ***Surface Task Force ****2(F)BB(V) / 2CA(V) / 2CVL + CL / 2CA / 3DD ** ***Carrier Task Force ****1 (F)BB(V) / 2 CA(V) / 2 CV / 1 CVL + 1 CL / 2 CA(V) / 1 CLT / 2 DD ****1 (F)BB(V) / 2 CA(V) / 2 CVL / 1 CV + 1 CL / 2 CA(V) / 1 CLT / 2 DD *'Phase II' ** ***Surface Task Force ****2(F)BB(V) / 2CA(V) / 2CVL + CL / 2CA(V) / 3DD ***European Surface Task Force (Must have European Ships of 3 for Hard, 2 for Medium, 1 for Easy) ****2 (F)BB(V) / 2CA(V) / 2 CVL + 1 CL / 2 CA(V) / 1 CLT / 2 DD Ship Special Buff Effect WARNING:: This is still under testing and requires further verification. Please use this at your own discretion. * seems to give a small buff bonus for your entire fleet members during Day Battle. (This effect does not seem to follow once you go into Night Battle) **It is suspected that you also need at least one of the following ships: , , , or to trigger this effect. * has a special damage modifer against the Boss. **More apparent when Torpedo Cut-In attack is used compared to Double Attack. LBAS Flight Range